No More Parfume on You
by Kazuyuki Khaled Phantomhive
Summary: Byungjoo bertemu dengan seorang malaikat, dengan aroma yang semanis madu. Apakah Byungjoo akan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja? a TOPP DOGG fanfic. Hansol x Byungjoo (HanJoo) couple/Genderswitch (Female!Hansol)/Read on your own risk.


"_Kenapa hari ini membosankan sekali?!"_

"_Astaga… ada seorang malaikat…"_

"_Kumaafkan kau! Tapi belikan aku makanan."_

"_Kau wangi sekali…"_

"_Aku tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan."_

"_Terima kasih…"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NO MORE PARFUME ON YOU**

**a TOPP DOGG fanfiction**

**Warning(s) : Genderswitch (Female!Hansol), Sexual Themes (NC-17), Typos, Weird Ending.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

Sabtu malam, saat dimana 'pasangan kekasih' bertemu. Melepas rindu dan saling mendekatkan diri mereka. Ya, ada tanda kutip disini. 'Pasangan kekasih'. Bagaimana dengan mereka yang tidak memiliki kekasih? Kita bisa melihat salah satu contoh dari Kim Byungjoo, pemuda tampan yang masih menjomblo.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di distrik _Dongdaemun_. Neneknya mengatakan distrik itu adalah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk sekedar cuci mata, atau mencari calon kekasih. Tampaknya sang nenek mulai khawatir melihat cucunya yang notabenenya masih tidak memiliki kekasih walau sudah memasuki semester terakhir studinya.

Byungjoo adalah anak dari pemilik _Kim corporation_. Sebuah perusahaan ternama di _Seoul_, Korea Selatan. Orang tua mereka berencana mewariskan perusahaan itu pada anaknya. Tentu saja Byungjoo tidak perlu repot mencari pekerjaan lagi. _Well_… Sekarang yang membuatnya repot adalah mencari calon pasangan hidup. Neneknya sudah terus mendesaknya untuk mencari seorang kekasih. Byungjoo hanya bisa menghela nafas setiap kali neneknya menegurnya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan nenek tersayangnya. Karena itulah dia menuruti keinginan wanita yang dulu mengurusnya itu. Dia akan berusaha mencari calon kekasih sekaligus mencuci mata di _Dongdaemun._

.

.

.

Restoran, tempat karaoke, toko pakaian, restoran, tempat persewaan buku, toko pakaian, dan toko pakaian lagi. Byungjoo menghela nafasnya. Kenapa tempat ini membosankan sekali? Katanya _Dongdaemun_ adalah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk berbelanja. Namun yang ada malah toko-toko yang memiliki karakteristik yang sama. Barang yang dijualpun hampir mirip.

Hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Byungjoo. MEMBOSANKAN!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah~~ Membosankan sekali…" kata Byungjoo sambil memasang _headset_ yang dibawanya. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya saja dan membaca buku komik koleksinya.

Byungjoo sudah hampir melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari distrik _Dongdaemun _saat dia melihat gadis berambut coklat menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress _putih yang terlihat mencolok di temaram malam dan terus memperhatikan toko yang menjual sup rumput laut.

Byungjoo menghampiri gadis yang membelakanginya itu. Dia berdiri di samping gadis itu, berpura-pura memperhatikan toko oleh-oleh di samping toko sup rumput laut tadi. Diliriknya gadis itu. Dan Byungjoo yakin jantung berdetak semakin cepat saat dia melihat mata bening gadis itu. Belum lagi sepasang bibir yang _kissable_. Begitu merah dan terlihat agak basah. Namun yang paling membuat Byungjoo tidak tahan adalah aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Sangat wangi, manis, dan memabukkan. Byungjoo baru saja melihat seorang malaikat.

Gadis itu kemudian berbalik, meninggalkan Byungjoo yang masih berada di dunia khayalannya. Byungjoo baru sadar gadis itu pergi setelah aroma yang memabukkan itu tidak tercium lagi oleh indra penciumannya. Byungjoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari gadis malaikat tadi. Tidak susah menemukannya karena _dress _putih yang dikenakannya mencolok, dan ukuran tubuhnya yang sangat mungil.

Byungjoo bimbang. Dia memang tidak mengenal gadis tadi. Tapi setelah dia melihat kecantikan gadis malaikat tadi, apakah dia akan membiarkan gadis itu begitu saja? Tanpa berkenalan, tanpa mengetahui satupun hal tentang malaikat tadi? _Well… NO! _Byungjoo berlari mengejar gadis tadi, hampir menabrak seorang remaja yang bermain _skateboard _dan menyenggol seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja. Dia berhenti berlari ketika gadis itu sudah berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Berjalan mengikuti gadis itu seakan-akan dia seorang penguntit –_well… _dia memang sedang menguntit seseorang, kan?

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menguntit(?), gadis itu tiba-tiba berbalik. Menatap Byungjoo yang sekarang sedang membeku di tempat. Pikiran Byungjoo sudah kalang kabut. Apalagi sepasang mata bening itu menatapnya dengan intens. Astaga~ jantung Byungjoo hampir berhenti berdetak ketika gadis malaikat itu menghampirinya dengan wajah yang menampakkan kekesalan.

"Kau mengikutiku, kan?" Byungjoo tercekat. Suara gadis itu lucu sekali, seperti suara anak-anak. Tapi Byungjoo yakin gadis itu seumuran dengannya.

"Heiiii~ ditanya kok diam saja, sih?" gadis itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Byungjoo. Byungjoo terkesiap.

"Ya! Eh… TIDAK!" Byungjoo tergagap. _Well… _ lelaki mana yang tidak gugup jika di depanmu ada gadis cantik melihatmu?

"Eiiii…. Dasar tidak jujur. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, apa?" ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung mancung Byungjoo.

"Ah… Itu…. " Byungjoo menungusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aish~ baiklah. Kumaafkan kau dengan satu syarat," kata gadis.

"Eh? A-apa?"

"Belikan aku makanan…"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Duduk berdua dengan gadis malaikat tadi di sebuah restoran yang terkenal dengan _samgyeopsal-_nya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang layaknya anak kecil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Um… Namaku Byungjoo. Kim Byungjoo. Siapa namamu?"

"Hansol. Terima kasih banyak ya, Byungjoo-ah. Kau baik sekali. Aku sudah 2 hari ini tidak makan apapun," ucap gadis itu –Hansol, sambil mengusap perut ratanya.

"EH? Tidak makan selama 2 hari? Kenapa?" tanya Byungjoo kaget.

"Ng…. tidak punya uang," ucap Hansol enteng sambil mengangkat kedua bahu mungilnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau hidup selama ini?" tanya Byungjoo heran.

"Kau mau tahu?" jawab Hansol sambil tersenyum –bukan, menyeringai. Saat melihat wajah bingung Byungjo, Hansol memutuskan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tadi membututiku? Aneh sekali…" tanya Hansol sambil menyentil dahi Byungjoo.

"Uhm… itu…."

"Jawab yang jujur atau aku akan pesan makanan lain yang lebih mahal," ancam Hansol.

Byungjoo melotot. Pesan yang lebih mahal lagi? Harga _samgyeopsal_ di restoran ini sama dengan uang sakunya selama satu minggu! Yang benar saja!

"A-aku… Aku terpesona olehmu…" gumam Byungjoo. Namun Hansol masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Eh?"

"K-kau terlihat seperti malaikat. Memakai baju putih, dan entah kenapa kau terlihat bersinar tadi. Jadi, aku mengikutimu," ucap Byungjoo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu.

Hansol terpaku. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memujinya. Hansol membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, hal itu diurungkannya karena pesanan mereka sudah dating. Hansol langsung melahap makanannya. Tampaknya dia tidak bohong soal tidak makan apapun selama 2 hari itu.

Byungjoo mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Dia menatap wajah Hansol yang makan dengan sangat lahap.

'Lucunya…' pikir Byungjoo. Lelaki itu kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan mengambil sumpitnya. Dia tidak mungkin menyiakan-nyiakan makanan yang harganya setara dengan uang sakunya selamanya seminggu, kan?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk makanannya~" ujar Hansol sambil meletakkan sumpitnya.

Byungjoo masih terus memandang Hansol. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Hansol masih terus memenuhi indra penciumannya. Aroma itu seperti candu bagi Byungjoo. Wangi, manis, dan memabukkan.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk makanannya. Sekarang kalau boleh aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu," ucap Hansol sambil meyeringai –lagi. Dan Byungjoo dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat melihat seringaian Hansol.

"Kau tahu hotel yang dekat dari tempat ini, kan?"

.

.

.

Byungjoo tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa berada pada posisinya saat ini. Dia hanya ingat Hansol membawanya ke hotel kecil dekat distrik itu dan gadis itu melepas semua pakaian yang dikenakannya –termasuk pakaian Byungjoo. Saat ini gadis itu sedang berlutut di hadapannya. Melahap kejantanannya yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya terbangun karena lidah lihai Hansol dan karena aroma yang masih saja menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Ah…. Uhm…" Byungjoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang keluar dari belahan bibirnya. Hansol terus memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, menghisap benda keras itu kuat-kuat. Sesekali dia memainkan lidahnya di kepala kenjantanan Byungjoo, menjilat lubang kecil di sana.

"Hansol-ah… Hhh… A-aku mau…" Byungjoo berusaha memperingatkan Hansol. Namun gadis itu justru mempercepat gerakan kepalanya.

"Uh… AH!" pekikan keluar dari bibir Byungjoo saat warna putih mendominasi pandangannya. Dan saat dia membuka matanya –dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan dia menutupnya—, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Hansol yang sedang menjilat bibirnya untuk membersihkan sperma yang berceceran di sekitar mulutnya.

Byunjoo masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya saat Hansol bangkit dan meraih _dress_ putihnya yang tergeletak di pojok kamar. Gadis itu kembali mengenakan pakaiannya dan kemudian berbalik menatap Byungjoo –masih dengan seringaian nakal terpatri di bibir merahnya— dan berkata,"Hutangku sudah terbayar, kan? Haaaaah~" dan dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Byungjoo mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dan menyusul Hansol menaiki tempat tidur.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Apa yang kau maksud dengan hutang?" tanya Byungjoo bertubi-tubi. Rasa penasarannya sudah mencapai puncak.

"Kau tidak mengerti, eh? Dasar anak polos…." Ucap Hansol sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Aku ini pelacur, tahu…." Gumam Hansol.

"Eh?"

"Aku pelacur, bodoh! Aku menjual tubuhku untuk mencari makan. Menjijikan, bukan? Aku bukan malaikat seperti yang kau kira," ucap Hansol cepat. Gadis itu terkejut saat dia merasakan tangan yang hangat mengusap pipi chubby-nya.

"Uljima…" kata Byungjoo. Hansol membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak sadar kalau kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan kasar, diusapnya kedua matanya, berharap air matanya akan segera berhenti. Namun, Byungjoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan mendekap gadis mungil itu.

"Ssshhh…. Uljima, Hansol-ah. Kau tidak perlu bercerita kalau kau tak mau," kata Byungjoo sambil mengusap pelan kepala Hansol, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"A-aku sudah beberapa hari ini tidak mendapat pelanggan *hiks*. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa membeli makanan. Uang tabunganku sudah habis untuk membayar biaya sewa rumahku," ucap Hansol mencurahkan semua uneg-unegnya. Tangisannya mulai berkurang seiring dengan beban pikiran yang dikeluarkannya.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku mengikutimu?" tanya Byungjoo tiba-tiba.

"Karena katamu, aku terlihat seperti malaikat," jawab Hansol pelan.

"Sebenarnya tidak hanya itu saja," ucap Byungjo sambil menhirup aroma tubuh Hansol dalam-dalam. Benar-benar manis dan memabukkan.

"Aromamu benar-benar manis. Seperti aroma madu. Aku tak mau kehilangan aroma wangimu ini. Karena itulah aku mengikutimu," dan Hansol hanya bisa tersipu mendengar pengakuan Byungjoo.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak menggunakan parfum, kok," kata Hansol sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Byungjoo. Pemuda itu mendekati leher jenjang Hansol dan sekali lagi menghirup aroma memabukkan itu.

"Itu berarti kau memiliki aroma alami. Wangi sekali… Kau bahkan tidak memerlukan parfum. Aromamu jauh lebih wangi dari parfum apapun," ucap Byungjoo. Keheningan melanda kamar hotel yang kecil itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, kejelekan apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan mengubah pandanganku padamu. Kau adalah malaikat bagiku," ucap Byungjoo tiba-tiba sambil mengecup ringan bibir Hansol.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Hansol dengan suara bergetar, matanya tampak berkilauan menahan air mata.

"Karena kata nenekku, orang dengan aroma tubuh yang wangi pasti adalah orang yang baik," kata Byungjoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan Hansol tidak dapat menahan air matanya dan menghambur ke pelukan Byungjoo, mengeluarkan semua rasa bersalah yang selama ini menggelayuti hatinya.

"T-terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Hansol terbata-bata. Byungjoo memeluk gadis mungil itu erat.

"Kau tahu? Nenekku pasti senang jika aku memiliki kekasih sepertimu. Cantik, manis, mandiri," oh… tampaknya Kim Byungjoo mulai menggombal, saudara-saudara.

"Kau bahkan belum tahu apa-apa mengenai diriku. Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?" tanya Hansol.

"Urgh… Kau benar-benar tidak romantis…." Kata Byungjoo sambil menjitak pelan dahi Hansol.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat. Setelah itu, kau mau menjadi pacarku, kan?" kata Byungjoo sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau yakin? Sudah kubilang aku ini pelacur….." ucap Hansol pelan.

"Akan kubantu. Akan kucarikan pekerjaan untukmu. Aku juga akan berusaha untuk menjadi calon kekasih yang baik untukmu. Karena itu, mau jadi pacarku, ya?" tampaknya Byungjoo sudah bosan menjomblo terlalu lama.

Hansol hanya bisa tertawa melihat sikap antik Byungjoo. Gadis itu hanya menggenggam tang Byungjoo sambil memasang senyum termanisnya. Dan Byungjoo tahu, dia telah menemukan calon kekasih yang selama ini dicarinya.

Kamar hotel yang kecil itu menjadi saksi bisu lahirnya pasangan baru yang kelak akan bahagia hingga akhir hayat mereka.

.

.

.

Hahaha... /ketawa garing/ Saya memang tidak bakat membuat fic romantis /pundung di pojokan/

Uhm... mohon maaf jika fic ini aneh, gaje, aneh, aneh... Sudah, ah. Saya ingin menyendiri dulu. Bertapa menjadi pendeta berjenggot panjang layaknya tokoh bergolongan darah AB di komik-komik golongan darah dari Jepang itu /kebanyakan baca komik golongan darah/

_Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction. Maybe you can leave some review so I can improve my writing skill? :)_


End file.
